


in the bright lights

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't Try This At Home, Ear Piercings, Fluff, Fluffuary, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: This is probably a bad idea.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: fluffuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 49
Kudos: 87





	in the bright lights

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Logan asks, eyeing his boyfriend with a healthy dose of skepticism. Roman grins cheerfully.

"Not a clue," he admits. "But I've watched a lot of Youtube videos. How hard can it be?"

"I've also watched many Youtube videos that reiterate how irresponsible piercing your own ears at home is," Logan mutters.

"I did mine and they turned out fine," Roman points out. "Doing it on another person can't be that hard."

"What is the saying?" Logan asks. "Famous last words?"

"Do you want your ears pierced or not?" Roman asks. "It's okay if you don't, you know. I can always whip up some clip-ons if you want."

"Those are hideously uncomfortable," Logan says, shifting in his seat. Roman's chosen his room to be an impromptu piercing studio, and the lights make Logan feel sweaty. "If I am going to wear earrings, I would much prefer to have my ears pierced."

"You're going to look gorgeous," Roman beams. "Not that you aren't already, of course."

"Nice save," Logan says dryly. Roman stops and leans forward, kissing his cheek. A tiny bloom of warmth radiates across his face, reddening his skin into a sunset.

"You _are_ gorgeous," Roman says firmly. "I am the luckiest prince alive to have claimed you as my consort."

"Shall we get to the ear piercing then?" Logan asks. "I am getting more, well, nervous, the longer we take. And you better not pull out a piercing gun, Roman, or I swear I'm going to make you watch the same videos I did, about their dangers and-"

"Relax, specs," Roman says, waving one hand. "Piercing needle for you, all the way. It should hurt less, too." Logan subsides on his chair.

"Good," he murmurs as he watches Roman pull gloves on.

"This might feel weird," Roman warns, before swabbing Logan's ear. "I'm cleaning it," he adds. "I know we're in the mind palace, but-"

"Thank you," Logan says stiffly.

"All right, take a deep breath," Roman says. "On three, I'll push the needle through."

"Okay," Logan says, steeling himself. As Roman says "three," a sharp pinch radiates from his ear lobe before subsiding into a dull ache.

"Was that all right?" Roman asks, worried eyes scanning Logan's face.

"Yes," Logan says. "It hurt for a moment, that's all. Please proceed to the other one now."

"Excellent!" Roman exclaims. It takes a few minutes, but one sharp pinch later, Logan is the proud owner of two pierced ears. Roman conjures a mirror and holds it up so Logan can get a better look.

"Thank you, Roman," Logan says, his voice barely above a whisper. "They're beautiful."

"You probably couldn't do these in a fresh piercing if you were a human," he admits, with a lopsided shrug. "But why limit ourselves?" 

Why indeed, Logan marvels, turning his head this way and that to see the light glitter off the dark blue sapphires adorning his ear lobes.

"Want to show the others?" Roman asks.

"In a minute," Logan murmurs before standing up and pressing a kiss to Roman's mouth. Surprise and delight mix in Roman's eyes as he kisses Logan back.

"Well, I'm not complaining," Roman mutters. Logan laughs and kisses him again.

"I didn't think you would," Logan says.


End file.
